Greatest Hits
Greatest Hits (originally titled Greatest Hits (To Be Continued) ) is the first greatest hits album by American country singer LeAnn Rimes, released in the United States on November 8, 2003 by Curb Records. The album contains 2 new songs: "This Love", which Rimes co-wrote alongside Marc Beeson and Jim Collins and speaks about her love for her then husband, Dean Sheremet, "Last Thing on My Mind", a duet with Irish pop singer Ronan Keating, and included "We Can", which had been previously released as a single for the Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde: Motion Picture Soundtrack. "This Love" was the sole single released from the album. The album was originally released with a limited edition bonus track and DVD. The limited edition bonus track of "O Holy Night" was used to promote her 2004, What a Wonderful World, holiday album. The limited edition DVD contained three music videos ("Blue", "How Do I Live", and "We Can") and the Music in High Places performance of "Can't Fight the Moonlight". The DVD also contained four twenty-one second sound bites each of which Rimes describes the making of the music videos and her enjoyment of her Music in High Places performance of "Can't Fight the Moonlight". In 2004, Rimes released a ''Best of'' internationally as well as a remix edition. In 2014, Rimes released a second greatest hits remix album entitled Dance Like You Don't Give A.... Greatest Hits Remixes. Greatest Hits was released with the remix album exclusively at Walmart stores in a two disc limited edition package. In 2015, she released the follow up to this greatest hits album called All-Time Greatest Hits. Track listing Current track listing | title1 = Blue | writer1 = Bill Mack | length1 = 2:49 | title2 = How Do I Live | writer2 = Diane Warren | length2 = 4:26 | title3 = Can't Fight the Moonlight | note3 = Graham Stack Radio Edit | writer3 = Warren | length3 = 3:37 | title4 = One Way Ticket (Because I Can) | writer4 = Judy Rodman, Keith Hinton | length4 = 3:43 | title5 = Commitment | writer5 = Tony Colton, Tony Marty, Bobby Wood | length5 = 4:36 | title6 = I Need You | writer6 = Dennis Matkosky, Ty Lacy | length6 = 3:48 | title7 = Written in the Stars | note7 = Duet with Elton John | writer7 = Elton John, Tim Rice | length7 = 4:18 | title8 = Unchained Melody | writer8 = Alex North, Hy Zaret | length8 = 3:52 | title9 = The Light in Your Eyes | writer9 = Dan Tyler | length9 = 3:21 | title10 = On the Side of Angels | writer10 = Gerry House, Gary Burr | length10 = 3:50 | title11 = You Light Up My Life | writer11 = Joe Brooks | length11 = 3:38 | title12 = Nothin' New Under the Moon | writer12 = Rick Bowles, Tom Shapiro, Josh Leo | length12 = 3:30 | title13 = Big Deal | writer13 = Al Anderson, Jeffrey Steele | length13 = 3:07 | title14 = Life Goes On | writer14 = Rimes, Desmond Child, Andreas Carlsson | length14 = 3:34 | title15 = We Can | writer15 = Warren | length15 = 3:37 | title16 = Last Thing on My Mind | note16 = Duet with Ronan Keating | writer16 = Ronan Keating, Steve Robson | length16 = 4:00 | title17 = This Love | writer17 = Rimes, Marc Beeson, Jim Collins | length17 = 3:47 | title18 = Crazy | writer18 = Willie Nelson | length18 = 2:52 }} Original release | title1 = Blue | writer1 = Bill Mack | length1 = 2:49 | title2 = How Do I Live | writer2 = Diane Warren | length2 = 4:26 | title3 = Can't Fight the Moonlight | note3 = Graham Stack Radio Edit | writer3 = Warren | length3 = 3:37 | title4 = One Way Ticket (Because I Can) | writer4 = Judy Rodman, Keith Hinton | length4 = 3:43 | title5 = Commitment | writer5 = Tony Colton, Tony Marty, Bobby Wood | length5 = 4:36 | title6 = I Need You | writer6 = Dennis Matkosky, Ty Lacy | length6 = 3:48 | title7 = Written in the Stars | note7 = Duet with Elton John | writer7 = Elton John, Tim Rice | length7 = 4:18 | title8 = Unchained Melody | writer8 = Alex North, Hy Zaret | length8 = 3:52 | title9 = The Light in Your Eyes | writer9 = Dan Tyler | length9 = 3:21 | title10 = On the Side of Angels | writer10 = Gerry House, Gary Burr | length10 = 3:50 | title11 = You Light Up My Life | writer11 = Joe Brooks | length11 = 3:38 | title12 = Nothin' New Under the Moon | writer12 = Rick Bowles, Tom Shapiro, Josh Leo | length12 = 3:30 | title13 = Big Deal | writer13 = Al Anderson, Jeffrey Steele | length13 = 3:07 | title14 = Life Goes On | writer14 = Rimes, Desmond Child, Andreas Carlsson | length14 = 3:34 | title15 = We Can | writer15 = Warren | length15 = 3:37 | title16 = Last Thing on My Mind | note16 = Duet with Ronan Keating | writer16 = Ronan Keating, Steve Robson | length16 = 4:00 | title17 = This Love | writer17 = Rimes, Marc Beeson, Jim Collins | length17 = 3:47 | title18 = Crazy | writer18 = Willie Nelson | length18 = 2:52 | title19 = O Holy Night | writer19 = Placide Clappeau | length19 = 3:42 }} Limited edition bonus DVD Japan | writing_credits = yes | title1 = We Can | writer1 = Diane Warren | length1 = 3:37 | title2 = Blue | writer2 = Bill Mack | length2 = 2:49 | title3 = How Do I Live | writer3 = Warren | length3 = 4:26 | title4 = Can't Fight the Moonlight | note4 = Graham Stack Radio Edit | writer4 = Warren | length4 = 3:37 | title5 = One Way Ticket (Because I Can) | writer5 = Judy Rodman, Keith Hinton | length5 = 3:43 | title6 = Life Goes On | writer6 = Rimes, Desmond Child, Andreas Carlsson | length6 = 3:34 | title7 = Commitment | writer7 = Tony Colton, Tony Marty, Bobby Wood | length7 = 4:36 | title8 = I Need You | writer8 = Dennis Matkosky, Ty Lacy | length8 = 3:48 | title9 = Written in the Stars | note9 = Duet with Elton John | writer9 = Elton John, Tim Rice | length9 = 4:18 | title10 = Unchained Melody | writer10 = Alex North, Hy Zaret | length10 = 3:52 | title11 = The Light in Your Eyes | writer11 = Dan Tyler | length11 = 3:21 | title12 = Looking Through Your Eyes | writer12 = David Foster, Carole Bayer Sager | length12 = 4:05 | title13 = You Light Up My Life | writer13 = Joe Brooks | length13 = 3:38 | title14 = Suddenly | writer14 = Carlsson, Child | length14 = 3:58 | title15 = Nothin' New Under the Moon | writer15 = Rick Bowles, Tom Shapiro, Josh Leo | length15 = 3:30 | title16 = Big Deal | writer16 = Al Anderson, Jeffrey Steele | length16 = 3:07 | title17 = But I Do Love You | writer17 = Warren | length17 = 3:21 | title18 = Last Thing on My Mind | note18 = Duet with Ronan Keating | writer18 = Ronan Keating, Steve Robson | length18 = 4:00 | title19 = This Love | writer19 = Rimes, Marc Beeson, Jim Collins | length19 = 3:47 | title20 = Crazy | writer20 = Willie Nelson | length20 = 2:52 | title21 = O Holy Night | writer21 = Placide Cappeau | length21 = 3:42 }} Credits and personnel * Tim Akers – keyboards * Tom Bukovac – electric guitar * David Campbell – string arrangements, conductor * Kevin St. Claire – choir * Lisa Cochran – background vocals * Perry Coleman – background vocals * Eric Darken – percussion * Greg Davies – choir * Dan Dugmore – steel guitar * Sheila E. – drums * Claire Fedoruk – choir * Amy Fogerson – choir * Shannon Forrest – drums * Grant Geiger – choir, choir arrangements * Greg Geiger – choir * Grant Gershon – choir * Stephen Grimm – choir * Michael Herring – acoustic guitar, soloist * Marie Hodgson – choir * Drew Holt – choir * Dann Huff – electric guitar * Elton John – vocals on "Written in the Stars" * Elissa Johnston – choir * Ronan Keating – vocals on "Last Thing on My Mind" * Charles Lane – choir * Shawn Lee – drums, percussion * Robert Lewis – choir * The London Session Orchestra – strings * B. James Lowry – acoustic guitar * Jerry McPherson – electric guitar * Wil Malone – string arrangements, conductor * Dominic Miller – acoustic guitar, electric guitar * Steve Nathan – keyboards * Cassandra O'Neal – piano * Dean Parks – acoustic guitar * Helene Quintana – choir * LeAnn Rimes – lead vocals * Steve Robson – acoustic guitar, keyboards * Leland Sklar – bass guitar * Kimberly Swizter – choir * Rohan Thomas – keyboards * Michael Thompson – electric guitar, slide guitar * Patrick Warren – pump organ, synthesizer strings * Glenn Worf – bass guitar Charts Greatest Hits debuted at #24 on Billboard 200 with 70,686 copies sold in its first week. Peak positions Year-end chart Alternate covers LeAnn Rimes - Greatest Hits (Japanese).jpg|Japanese cover LeAnn Rimes - Greatest Hits Limited Edition 2 CD Set.jpg|2014 Limited Edition Set with 18 track version and Dance Like You Don't Give A.... Greatest Hits Remixes. References Category:Compilation album Category:Greatest hits album